


玫瑰與匕首

by aidhhoa



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidhhoa/pseuds/aidhhoa





	玫瑰與匕首

金容仙端着一杯酒，靠在酒会的阳台栏杆上 。

这里视线很好，几乎可以看见宴会厅的每一个角落 。

晚上的微风吹过，她抬手撩了撩垂在耳边的长发，她穿着一件黑色的鱼尾晚礼服，阳台的灯光温柔的落在她身上，精致的锁骨，白皙的肌肤，凹凸有致的身材。纤细的肩膀在米黄色的灯光下晕染出惊人的性感，从上到下都流转着一种动人的美感。她低头喝了一口酒，玻璃杯映出她的侧脸，眼眸清澈而纯净，眉梢上的痣配上微微扬起的嘴角楚楚动人，温柔而明亮。

 

她高贵的如同平静湖面自由的天鹅 。  
她看起来温柔的不具备任何杀伤力。

 

她行走的每一步都紧紧抓住了酒会上男人的荷尔蒙，让他们呼吸骤停心脏漏拍。  
这些男人不知道的是，五个小时前，这个女人还嚣张的拍着桌子跟别人争吵着。

 

“为什么派给我的搭档是文星伊”  
金容仙把任务名单扔到桌子上，拉过椅子坐了上去，她的手指敲着桌子，冷冷的等待着对方的回答。

金道勋看着带着怒气的金容仙波澜不惊的笑着说：“Solar，这是为你好啊。”

显然金容仙并没有领这个“为你好”的情，继续说道：“这是为我好的？我跟不熟的人没法合作，把丁辉人给我调过来。”

“一回生二回熟，再说丁小姐现在有其他的任务。”是金道勋一贯的语气，温柔却没有回旋的余地。

金容仙气不过，扔下一句：“到时候动起手来 我可不负责她的死活。”转身摔门离开了。

“还不如给我分来一个安惠真，至少能打啊。”  
金容仙关门时恶狠狠的说道。

 

 

酒会前三个小时，金容仙强行把自己塞进了XS码的晚礼服中，束身带拉紧的时候她感觉自己彷佛不能呼吸了，有一点长的拖尾裙摆看起来有些碍事，加上4吋的高跟鞋，真不知道组织到底搞了什么名堂，穿成这样想跑都跑不了，加上一个根本没有默契的搭档，金容仙感觉自己这次在劫难逃。

可是 ，任务下达了，还是要去完成。

酒会前两个小时，她与文星伊碰了个头，金容仙低着头，她在思考穿成这样要把枪藏在哪里，她向来是用不惯枪的，总觉得没有匕首来的方便，安静且简单。

倒是文星伊，看了她一眼然后微笑着说：“晚上有点凉，你还是加一件衣服吧。”

没有作战计划，没有合作细节，金容仙原本就抱着独自行动的想法接受的任务。几秒钟后，金容仙把手里的枪丢给文星伊：“会用枪吗？”她的语言里听不出一点感情。

文星伊有点惊愕的点了点头，这样一个问题丢给组织里的任何一个人，就如同你问一个普通人会不会按掣开灯一样，显然金容仙对于组织的安排耿耿于怀，加上文星伊一上来就对自己的穿着指指点点，更是惹得金容仙有些不悦：“会用就好，保护好自己，别指望我去救你。”

文星伊原本想再开口说点什么，却又被金容仙的冷漠给逼了回去。

 

杯子里的酒已经见底了，酒会开始的一个小时里，文星伊只是在路过她身边时低头说了一句：“这已经是你的第四杯威士忌了，你不能再喝了。”两个人如同陌生人一样，没有讲过任何话。

她不知道文星伊的身份，她只知道组织里的头目都有着自己的任务，除了关系好的会有些来往，其他的不过是见面的点头之交，文星伊算是比较神秘的那一个，只听说她执行过一次特殊任务后便消失了，没有人知道她在哪做什么。

 

她像黑暗中的谜。

 

 

金容仙看着不远处跟人交谈的文星伊，黑色的燕尾西装将她的身形修饰的很好，修长的双腿，稳实的肩膀。白金色的长卷发束成了低马尾，高挺的鼻子上架着一副金丝眼镜，狭长的双眼深不见底。她偶尔漏出一个优雅的微笑，看上去高贵的如同收敛了翅膀落入凡间的天使。当她收起笑容时，冷漠的眼神彷佛一个蔑视着人类的天神。

文星伊彷佛感受到了金容仙一直落在她身上的帜热目光，谈话间她突然转过身望向金容仙，四目相对，金容仙感觉脸忽然红了起来，如同被发现秘密的小女孩，慌乱的转过头去，来掩饰自己的慌张。

她用冰凉的手背拍了拍自己有些灼热的脸。

一定是酒喝多了的缘故，时间不早了，任务还是要完成的。她将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，酒会里的人都在谈笑风生，没有人注意到一个女子从偏门悄悄走了出去，顺着安全通道一步一步走向楼上一个漆黑的房间。

 

黑色高跟鞋撞击大理石地面发出清脆的声音，金容仙总感觉这一路走过来有哪里不对，走廊里一个人都没有安静的让人有些慌张，彷佛哪里有一双眼睛一直在注视着自己的一举一动。  
但是管不了那么多了，自己拿到的情报里说：组织上想要的文件就放在这个房间书架的暗格后面。

金容仙推开门， “没有锁？”她感觉自己正硬着头皮一步一步走向万劫不复。

凭借着窗户透进来的微弱的光，她迅速地摸索著书架上的每一处隔断，最终她打开暗格的那一瞬间，房间里的灯亮了。金容仙慌乱的回过头，她看见了门口站着房间的主人，而后面六个人正拿着枪对着她。

六个面无表情的人，六个漆黑冰凉的枪口。

慌乱的神情在她脸上一闪而过，随之在她脸上绽放的是如释重负的微笑，她玫红色的嘴唇轻轻张合：“我就说不会有这么顺利的事情吗。原来在这等着我呢。”

对方显然也不知道来的人会是这样优雅的女子，男子脸上露出了一点可惜的为难：“都知道外面有人惦记着我这份文件，只是没想到今日遇见的竟是组织里的一把手啊，你要是这么死了，组织上会不会有人心疼啊，说过来，我还真觉得有点可惜呢。”男子虽然嘴上这么说，但手已经慢慢抬起，第七个冰冷的枪口，正对着金容仙的眉心，“只是金小姐自己一个人来，不知道是高估了自己的实力，还是低估了我的智商呢？”

金容仙把落在暗格上的手收了回来，她轻轻摆弄了一下自己的裙摆，由于刚刚走的太过匆忙，原本柔顺的裙摆漏出了几个褶皱，她的动作优雅的如同摆弄自家花园中刚刚绽放的花朵。

下一秒，原本温柔的神色突然变得冰冷，那目光穿过空气彷佛都带着利刃，她缓缓的开口“不知道您有没有听过一句话啊，叫反派死于话多？”

显然对方还没有反应过来这句话是什么意思的时候，金容仙手里的三把精致的匕首已经放了出去，气流从自己左耳边划过，三把匕首刚好准确的正中眉心。三个人同时向后倒去。

于此同时，男子身边原本举着枪的黑衣男子突然向前倒去，身体僵硬，血迹马上四散开来，浸染了价值不菲的羊毛地毯。

男子突然感受背后的凉意，飞快的转过身，他看见文星伊冰冷的枪口正对着自己，而身边的六个人身上分别插着匕首。一刀毙命，没有声响。他举着枪的手已经开始颤抖，眼神里是藏不住的惊恐，外面的风过带起庭院中的树木发出哗哗的声响，在这场对峙中，增添了一丝悲凉。

金容仙缓缓的走着，优雅的像一个女神，高跟鞋踩在地毯上，听不见声响，柔软的如同踩在一朵又一朵的棉花糖上，男子感受到了背后逼近的危险，却也没法转过身去应对，就这样被动的僵持着。

几秒钟后他感受到了一丝冰凉，金容仙的匕首已经顶到了他的颈部，然后他的耳边响起了温柔的声音：“而且是谁告诉你我是一个人来的呀。”男子刚想向金容仙的右脚开枪，枪声响起了。  
下一秒，男子的瞳孔突然放大，渐渐失去了光泽，按着机板的右手食指中枪，断掉。

 

金容仙的匕首在她话音落后就刺了进去。

  
文星伊的手枪在他行动前一秒就瞄准了。

 

  
没有犹豫。

 

“来的还算及时。”金容仙耸耸肩，看着地上渐渐冰冷的尸体，以及右手手心里握住的文件芯片。“任务算是完成了吧。”

“你匕首用的挺好哎 ？早知道不给你枪了，姐姐那多的是匕首。”金容仙转过身要走。突然一股巨大的力将她拉了回去，猝不及防撞在了文星伊的胸口处。

 

下一秒文星伊把一朵玫瑰放在了她的手里。

洁白的玫瑰花瓣上挂着一两滴鲜血，显得娇嫩又妖娆。

“或许姐姐你听过神枪手Moon吗”撩人的低音在耳边响起。

 

“哪里来的玫瑰，真好看。”金容仙看着手里的玫瑰，轻声说着，尝试岔开话题。

“刚刚在楼下顺手偷出来了，感觉很配你今晚的衣服”文星伊转过头，不敢去看金容仙的眼睛，这个女人精明的能从别人眼里看出秘密。

“这血是怎么回事？”

文星伊迟疑了一下，朝偏门走去，显然她是不想说这个问题的，倒是金容仙跟在后面不依不饶，开心的像个收到礼物的少女。

“刚偷玫瑰时不小心划破了手指。”文星伊深呼吸了一口，如同说出来一个惊人的秘密。果然金容仙的反应在她意料之中。

“哈哈哈哈哈，文星伊 ，告诉我你真的在组织里受过专业的训练吗 ？”金容仙发出了擦玻璃一样的笑声。

文星伊冷下脸，把偏门锁上，一步一步向金容仙逼去，金容仙一直往后退，直至碰到了书桌。文星伊压着金容仙，一手撑着桌边，另一只手解开了白金色的低马尾。她挑起金容仙的下巴：

“是啊 ，关于有没有受过训练的问题，你接下来不就知道了。”骨感的手扯开了领带的束缚，薄唇贴着金容仙的耳廓，低音炮萦绕在耳。

 

“神枪手Moon可是百发百中的。”

 

 

 

玫瑰是我偷的，我爱你是真的。


End file.
